The Next Avatar Goes to Farsala
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: 4 hundreds post actual show. Aang's great-grand daughter/and next Avatar goes to Farsala to obtain a Hrum alliance for her world and meets and falls in love with Ludo. LudoxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**The Next Avatar Goes to Farsala**_

_**Avatar Kara's POV**_

_**All set during Farsala: Rise of a Hero and Farsala: Forging the Sword**_

Four hundred years after the end of the Fire Nation War, I was born. My name is Kara, Kara of the Southern Water Tribe. A little while ago, my friend, Mai, cousin Aang, and brother Jacob fought alongside High Commander Merahb, to beat the Hrum and convince them to just form an alliance with my homeland, because if you attacked one of our nations, you had to fight all four nations instead. After the battle, they either joined Jiaan's army or were taken away by the Hrum army to be sold, throughout the Hrum Empire, as slaves, but I didn't know, so Avatar Aang ordered me to go find out. Zadan had remained hidden in her home in the Fire Nation, or at least that was what she was supposed to do—she likes my cousin Aang and I promised I'd find what had happened for her. I ran away and headed toward the Hrum main army camp and I met Soraya, my friend from when I was living with the Suud, there. I went over to Ordancer Reevus and said, "Hello, my name is Katara and this is my best friend, Sani. We worked for a small, but powerful household and when they sold up and fled to Kadesh, they left us, saying that they could hire Kadeshi, probably cheaper than us—we were kitchen girls." He temporarily hired us. As we walked along, he held the two of us by our elbows and it made me twitchy. Of course, he couldn't know I'm actually the reincarnation of the Avatar Spirit, at least not yet. We went and met Kitchen Master Hennic. Kitchen Master Hennic freaked and screamed at Reevus—in Hrum, but I understood every word, because I'm the Avatar and Soraya, I mean, Sani knew that. I started debating whether or not I should go into the Avatar State when Reevus quickly and cheerfully said, "I've brought you some help, unless you frighten them to death. Stop ranting, man. These are Katara and Sani. They've worked together mostly as kitchen girls—midsized household from the sound of it. I've taken them on a month's probation. Sani, Katara, this is Kitchen Master Hennic." I nodded shyly and then Sani and I had to wash the pots. I cheated and used my Waterbending and Airbending to help it go by faster. We soon became friends with Calfaer, Casia, and Ludo. I thought Ludo was funny. Soraya accused me of having a crush on Ludo and I knew she was right. I worked very hard, but sometimes I cheated and used my bending abilities to make my work easier. Of course, no one, not even Soraya, knew that Katara was actually the name of my great-grandmother. I was always worn out before bed, but I still managed to find time to meditate. On the nights of the full moon, though, I just couldn't sleep. Soraya knew why—I was a Waterbender and I was at my strongest on the night of the full moon. I struggled to force myself to sleep, but then I gave up and started working earlier and when I was done, I had gotten the pots and pans cleaned and the supplies ready to cook and the kitchen cleaned. I even had time to stand silently under the moon and meditate. Ludo found me standing there, and walked over and asked, "What are you doing, Katara?" I sighed and said, "I'm a Waterbender, and the next in line to have the Avatar Spirit, and according to Water Tribe Legend, my life comes from the water spirit and my strength comes from the moon spirit, but that isn't the truth for everyone. Five hundred years ago, Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, my sister tribe, I'm from the South Pole, sacrificed her life to save the Water Tribes and the moon spirit. She's the moon spirit now, and she watches out for me on the night of the full moon. And uh, Ludo, could you stand watch for me, just watch for Kitchen Master Hennic, because I need a heads up as to when I should return from my trip to the spirit world. I need to talk to Avatar Aang, to find out what I should do next." Ludo quickly agreed and after talking to Aang, Hei Bei returned me to the camp, with an hour to spare. When Kitchen Master Hennic asked who had done all this, I stepped forward and said, "I did, Kitchen Master Hennic. I couldn't sleep last night, and I needed to get outside." Unfortunately, he didn't believe me, but I even asked Ludo and Sani, if I was telling the truth and Sani said, "Yeah, last night was the night of the full moon and Katara's from the Southern Water Tribe and she's a Waterbender, meaning she can control water, and she wanted to use, uh, I mean, practice her skills, Kitchen Master Hennic." I had watched Sani anxiously as she talked to Kitchen Master Hennic, but then I remembered she didn't know that I was also a Bloodbender, a Sandbender, a Metalbender and a Lightningbender, which is a very rare type of Firebending. It's not like I was ever going to tell her or anyone else for that matter. I might tell Ludo someday, after we defeat the Hrum and they don't mess with my homeland. I was worn out and exhausted after all of the work I had done the night before, but Kitchen Master Hennic didn't care and he made me light the fire. When I saw Princess Zadan talking to one of the Hrum soldiers, I froze and wondered what she was doing here and why she wasn't hidden in the Fire Nation. Kitchen Master Hennic slapped me and that almost sent me into the Avatar State, and Sani helps me by reminding me, I'm just a Waterbender and not the Avatar right now. I quickly put the rest of the kindling into the oven and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching and then I cheated and used my Firebending. I then returned to the kitchen and had to serve in the mess tent. After the meal, I scrubbed all the tables, again, and then I cleaned the pots. One day, I was talking to Calfaer, and Soraya, or Sani, as everyone in the camp knew her, and I convinced him to teach us how to read and write in Hrum and how to speak the Hrum language. Soraya and I quickly picked up the language, and we were soon able to speak Hrum quite fluently. Then, one day, we helped one of the clerks get some record boxes into the record building and when we saw where the keys were stored, our minds were on the same page — we were going to get the records we wanted tonight. When Soraya had gotten the first summer thunderstorm to come, we slipped outside and slipped towards the record building. We grabbed the keys and searched through the boxes and then found the two scrolls we wanted. Just as we were ready to sneak out the window, Master Clerk Marcellus came in and caught us. We tried to get away, but then our real identities were revealed. Soraya smiled and slipping into her real accent said, "Arzhang take you, then." I glared at him and then said, "I will be depending all of the respect due to the Avatar, for I am Avatar Kara." Of course, when we were questioned by Garren, I was not given my rightful honor. When he asked me how I was contacting Sorahb, I just said, "Let's just say I have some — how should I put this — connections." We were marked as slaves, with the Hrum square script and the tattoo said, "FARS" with a horseshoe above the letters in honor of the charge, but I still didn't know if my friends and family were still free. I had to get out of here. After a few days of being a slave and Soraya and I had sacrificed ourselves to save Ludo, I entered the Avatar State. One of the Hrum soldiers stabbed me through the heart, killing me and the Avatar Spirit, but that night, Yue came and healed me. Zadan and some Farsalan peasant peddler arrived and helped me and Soraya escape and when we reached the river, there were some peasant boy clothes for Soraya and a Fire Nation dress and necklace for me. I bathed and then changed into my Fire Nation and necklace, but when Zadan came, I asked, "Should we cut my hair?" Zadan quickly said, "No. We're going to spread the news about that escaped Water Tribe slave peasant girl and who would connect a Fire Nation noble girl with a Water Tribe slave peasant girl?" She quickly put my hair up in the traditional style of Fire Nation nobility, and as soon as we left, I knew that I couldn't use my Waterbending, Bloodbending, Airbending, Earthbending, or Metalbending skills anymore. I was going to have to stick with my Firebending skills and Lightningbending skills, both of which still required a lot of work. Of course, thankfully, Zadan was willing to help me with Firebending and Lightningbending—in fact; she had been and still is my Firebending and Lightningbending mentor. I returned to the Suud desert with Zadan and then when we rejoined the Proud Walking Suud clan, I learned that some Sandbenders had stolen my flying bison, Keya, and sold her to the Hrum to be sold in a market somewhere in the Hrum Empire, or the Iron Empire as it is also called. I was furious and I vowed that none of the Hrum would leave Farsala until Keya was returned to me. I joined Jiaan, turns out my cousin, Aang, my brother, Jacob, and my best friend, Mai, were already with Jiaan, and with Kavi and Soraya, when I learned about the siege towers, I said, "Everyone be quiet, for a second, please. I'm going see if I can feel where those towers are being built." Then I pressed my hand to the earth, and muttered, to myself, "Everything is connected. The earth and the desert are all connected. What happens in one place will affect another." But, I got nothing. We stopped and ambushed the siege towers on their way to Mazad, and after Kavi and his friend got the slaves freed, Soraya, Zadan, and I destroyed the siege towers—Soraya used her Firespeaking skills, and Zadan and I used our Firebending skills. Then, after Garren killed Fasal, it infuriated me, Zadan, and Soraya and Zadan bent and created a lightning bolt and shot it toward me and I redirected it at Garren and Soraya summoned a lightning bolt and aimed it at Garren. The two lightning bolts killed Garren instantly. When the senators were preparing to leave, I shot the rocks around the senators and leapt to the top of the rock wall I had created. "No one goes anywhere. Not until someone tells me what happened to my bison, Keya." Everyone stared at me, and one of the senators said, "I brought a bison with me; it somehow ended up in my homeland and I was figuring I could I find the rightful owner." I jumped down to the ground and said, "It's me; I'm the rightful owner." Then, one of the officers who agreed with Garren attacked me and I fought back. He slammed me back against a pointed rock, and when he leaned forward, ready to kill me, I reached up and jerked forward. I crushed his sword and quickly beat him. He restored the Avatar State to me. Then Keya was returned to me. The Hrum allied themselves with Farsala and I worked out an alliance with the Hrum Empire, by informing them of my world's pre-existing alliance with Farsala. Now, I manage the alliance between the Hrum and my home and of course, I knew that, from experience, during my past life as Avatar Aang that peace wasn't going to be easy at all. Then Ludo and I got married.

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
